Cinta Seorang Idol
by FCI. Shiraki Enchanter
Summary: Summary: Siapa bilang idol gak bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya w dan Love Live juga sama

Warning Author masih Newbie mungkin bakal jelek dan juga bakal acak acakan Cerita nya Dan Pasti Typo akan ada

Author: Shiraki

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Summary: siapa bilang idol gk bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?

* * *

"Hah~" hela nafas seorang gadis berambut ungu bergaya Pigtail yang sedang duduk sambil melihat keluar arah jendela.

"Ada apa Nozomi? tumben kau keliatan kelelahan seperti itu, apa ada masalah? atau kau dapat ramalan lain? " tanya gadis berambut kuning yg sedang mengurus dokumen.

"Bukan apa apa kok Elichi" kata gadis itu yang bernama Nozomi.

"Oh begitu. Kalo ada masalah ceritakan ke kami karena kami temanmu Nozomi" kata Elichi atau bernama Eli Ayase.

"Sudahlah mari kita latihan, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Hmm, kau benar pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu. Nico pasti akan mengomel nanti. Ayo Nozomi kita pergi! " kata Eli sambil memikirkan teman mereka yg pasti akan marah-marah karena terlambat.

"Baiklah" kata Nozomi menanggapi Eli. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Nozomi sempat melihat kartu Tarotnya. ' Hah kuharap hanya perasaan ku saja' batin Nozomi sambil keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan ya aku ingin membersihkan kuilku" kata Nozomi sambil berjalan menuju Kuilnya.

"Apa hanya aku saja? atau memang ada yang aneh dengan Nozomi? " kata Nico sambil melihat kearah anggota Myusu.

Nozomi sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kuilnya tapi dia sedikit melamun karena suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, sampai tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yg berwarna merah.

**GREB!**

Nozomi langsung tersadar saat ada yang menarik tubuhnya kebelakang menjauh dari jalan dan tak lama sebuah mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan cepat di depan Nozomi.

"Nona jangan melamun dijalan atau kau akan mati" ucap seseorang yang menarik Nozomi.

"Ehh!?" kaget Nozomi saat melihat Mobil berwarna merah melaju dengan cepat didepannya, lalu Nozomi melihat kebelakang tubuhnya tepatnya kearah seseorang yg menarik tubuhnya dan menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Hei apakah kau memang ingin mati? " tanya orang yang menarik Nozomi.

"Ah maaf aku hanya sedang melamun tuan dan terimakasih sudah menolong ku" ucap Nozomi sambil membungkuk kepada orang itu.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto jangan memanggilku secara formal karena aku benci hal formal. " ucap orang itu yang bernama Naruto.

"Ah terimakasih Naruto-san. dan namaku Nozomi Tojo" kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn" dengus Naruto Datar, sambil berjalan karena lampu sudah berwarna hijau.

Sedangkan Nozomi hanya sedang menahan kekesalannya karena jawaban singkat dan dingin Naruto.sambil berjalan dibelakang Naruto Nozomi melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya memiliki hal unik Karena Berambut pirang.

'apakah dia orang Eropa seperti Elichi? tapi apa urusanya dengan ku kenapa aku peduli dengan hal tidak penting ini? ' batin Nozomi melihat rambut Naruto yang sangat langkah dimiliki orang Jepang.

"Nozomi-san apakah kau akan mengikuti ku seperti penguntit? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang mengikuti mu! ini adalah arah yang ingin ku tuju kok" kata Nozomi sengit karena dituduh penguntit, siapa yang gk kesal juga dituduh penguntit oleh orang lain.

"Oh kalo kau bukan penguntit kau akan pergi kemana Nozomi-san? " kata Naruto sambil melihat Kearah jam tangan miliknya.

"Aku Bukan Penguntit!! aku sedang berjalan ke Kuil, tempat ku bekerja" kata Nozomi sambil tercetak jelas perempatan di kepalanya, tanda sedang menahan kekesalannya terhadap orang didepannya ini.

"Oh jadi kau seorang **Miko**? " tanya Naruto.

"Ya aku seorang **Miko** memang kenapa!? dan kau itu kemana apa kau ingin menculiku? atau memperkosa ku? " Nozomi sambil melindungi Tubuhnya takutnya orang didepannya ini adalah penjahat.

"Hn kau menuduh ku penjahat kelamin karena aku menuduh mu Penguntit ya? " kata Naruto Datar.

"Ya siapa tau kau seorang penjahat" kata Nozomi acuh.

" Kuilnya sudah ada didepan, awas saja jika kau masih berada di belakang ku jangan salahkan aku kalo aku berbuat hal yang buruk kepada mu" kata Naruto sambil melihat Kuil yang dimaksud Nozomi, dan setahunnya hanya Kuil itu yang berada di dekat sini.

"Siapa juga yang akan mengikuti mu. Dasar Kepala Duren! " kata Nozomi

sambil berlari menaiki tangga kuilnya.

"Dasar Cebol! " kata Naruto sambil melihat Nozomi yg berlari menaiki tangga kuilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sebuah Benang Merah sedang Terjalin dengan sebuah tanda Tanya diantaranya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yah akhirnya Selesai juga bikin ini sebenarnya ini sebuah Fic request dari senpai ane yaitu si King Of Lemon yaitu Shinn kazumiya**

**entah kenapa dia minta w bikin Fic gini dan Pak Shinn kazumiya Udah nih Tapi Kayaknya Bakal Beberapa Chapter pak. **


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya w dan Love Live juga sama

Warning Author masih Newbie mungkin bakal jelek dan juga bakal acak acakan Cerita nya Dan Pasti Typo akan ada

Author: Shiraki

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Summary: siapa bilang idol gk bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan semenjak pertemuan Naruto dan Nozomi, akhir-akhir ini Nozomi selalu pulang sekolah dengan gembira karena bisa menjahili Naruto atau menggoda Naruto.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun." kata Nozomi saat dia melihat Naruto sedang menunggu lampu untuk berubah Hijau.

"Hn, konichiwa Nozomi" kata Naruto datar sedatar Tembok.

"Moou~ kau tidak bisa tersenyum kah? Hei Naruto-kun tersenyum lah!?" kata Nozomi sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu Nozomi? itu sangat mengganggu kau tau?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Nozomi yg sedang menarik bajunya.

"Mouu~ kau pelit, tinggal tersenyum saja apa susahnya? dan jika kau tersenyum kau akan terlihat..._tampan"_ seru Nozomi semangat tapi mengecil di saat kata terakhir malah seperti bisikan.

"Aku akan terlihat? terlihat seperti apa? oi! Nozomi!" kata Naruto bingung karena Nozomi memutuskan kata katanya di kata terakhir.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa k-kok!" Nozomi gelagapan sambil merona, karena kalo boleh jujur Naruto sangat tampan apalagi jika dia tersenyum pasti akan banyak yg ingin jadi pacar Naruto.

"Hn, wajah mu merah? apakah kau sakit?" kata Naruto khawatir, telapak tangan Naruto menempel di kening Nozomi untuk mengukur suhunya.

"Na-naruto-kun!" kejut Nozomi karena Naruto menaruh tangan nya di kening Nozomi, yang makin membuat Nozomi semakin memerah.

"Astaga! kau sangat panas, apakah kau sakit!? akan aku antar kau kerumah mu." kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Nozomi.

"Eh!? Na-naruto-kun! aku tidak apa-apa dan aku harus ke Kuil untuk menjalankan tugas ku" tolak Nozomi halus dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Jika kau memang sakit jangan dipaksakan, lagipula disana banyak **Miko **yang lain kan? jadi hari ini kau ijin saja dan aku akan mengantar mu kerumahmu" bujuk Naruto halus dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia tersenyum walaupun tipis, tapi bagi Nozomi dia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis itu makin merona.

"Um baiklah" cicit Nozomi tanpa berani melihat Naruto apalagi mata sapphire biru itu membuat dia semakin malu untuk melihat Naruto.

"Baiklah kita akan ke Kuil mu untuk meminta izin" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Nozomi.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka para anggota Myusu sedang melihat Naruto dan Nozomi.

'Apa ini yang membuat Nozomi menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?' batin semua anggota Myusu.

* * *

"Maafkan aku Obaa-san aku harus izin untuk hari ini" ucap Nozomi kepada seorang wanita tua.

"Tidak apa-apa Nozomi-chan kau juga harus mengambil libur sesekali" kata wanita tua itu ternyata seorang **Miko **sama seperti Nozomi.

"Maafkan aku Obaa-san padahal sekarang Kuil sedang ramai" kata Nozomi sambil membungkuk, sebenarnya Nozomi tidak sakit tapi karena Naruto tipe Pria yang keras kepala jadi Nozomi harus mengikuti permintaan Naruto. Yang seharusnya dia bisa menolaknya tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya mengikuti Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa kan? lagipula kau juga harus menghabiskan waktumu dengan pacar mu kan?" goda wanita itu pada Nozomi.

"Di-dia Bu-bukan pacar ku kok!!" kesal Nozomi karena di goda, Nozomi mengbungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sudah selesai minta izinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kok" kata Nozomi kepada Naruto yang menunggu di Depan Kuil sambil melindungi pengujung Kuil dan Para **Miko**.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong berapa banyak **Miko** disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sekitar 18 orang termasuk aku. memangnya kenapa?" kata Nozomi sambil menyebutkan Jumlah **Miko** yang bekerja disini.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya penasaran, jadi sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tangga Kuil.

"Ano... Naruto-kun boleh kita ke beberapa tempat? sekalian berjalan-jalan, apa kau mau Naruto-kun?" tanya Nozomi penuh harap karena jika Naruto mau maka ini akan jadi kencan.

"Hn, boleh saja. tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. dan kau punya waktu luang kan?" tanya Nozomi.

"Hn, ya aku punya waktu luang lagipula..._ mereka pasti belum pulang" _kata Naruto dan kata-kata Terakhir Naruto ucapkan sangat lirih serupa bisikan.

"Yey artinya kau Mau kan?" tanya Nozomi sambil mengapit tangan Naruto.

"Hn" dengus Naruto sambil melirik Nozomi yg mengapit tangannya.

** TBC**

* * *

**Ya akhirnya Chapter kedua selesai juga. sebenarnya w bikin chapter 2 ini karena Gabut di dalam Bis dan gk bisa ngapa ngapain jadi mending Nulis aja lah**

**oke sekian dulu Bacot nya**

**Shiraki ijin Left~**


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya w dan Love Live juga sama

Warning Author masih Newbie mungkin bakal jelek dan juga bakal acak acakan Cerita nya Dan Pasti Typo akan ada

Author: Shiraki

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Summary: siapa bilang idol gk bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?

* * *

Saat ini Naruto dan Nozomi sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman, dengan posisi Naruto berada di belakang Nozomi.

"Nozomi. kau sebenarnya ingin kemana sih?" tanya Naruto karena sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan dari Kuil tempat Nozomi menjadi seorang **Miko.**

"Ayolah... Naruto-kun kita nikmati pemandangan. dan juga aku ingin jalan-jalan seperti ini apalagi sekarang aku harus berlatih dengan Grup **Idol** ku..."

"Ohh..." Naruto hanya ber 'oh' ria saja karena sepertinya Nozomi ingin melepaskan Stressnya.

"Tunggu aku dengar Tadi kau seorang **Idol**?" kejut Naruto karena tidak menyangka kalau Nozomi seorang **Idol**. jujur karena Naruto kira Nozomi hanya siswa biasa seperti dirinya.

"Yup aku seorang **Idol**. lebih tepatnya **Idol **sekolah Naruto-kun." kata Nozomi sambil menoleh kebelakang tempat Naruto berada sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto merona karena Nozomi terlihat sangat cantik apalagi background lampu-lampu malam perkotaan menambah kesan cantik pada Nozomi.

"O-oh be-begitu kukira kau hanya siswa bi-biasa" kata Naruto gugup sambil membuang muka untuk menghilangkan rona merah di mukanya.

"Ya aku harus melakukan itu demi teman-teman berharga ku" kata Nozomi sambil berlari menuju kearah Naruto. lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk berlari.

"O-oi Nozomi jangan terburu-buru" kata Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menyamakan larinya dengan Nozomi.

* * *

Naruto dan Nozomi saat ini sedang duduk dibangku Taman sambil menikmati minuman yang Naruto beli di mesin minuman yang berada di dekat taman itu.

"Nozomi." panggil Naruto kepada Nozomi yang sedang melihat kearah jalan raya.

"Umm?" toleh Nozomi sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan itu membuat Nozomi makin imut dimata Naruto.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mencari mu Nozomi? karena biasanya anak perempuan itu akan paling dikhawatirkan oleh orangtua mereka." kata Naruto sambil melihat kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen Naruto-kun, orang tua ku mereka bekerja di luar kota. kalau Naruto-kun sendiri bagaimana apa orang tuamu tidak marah kau pulang terlambat?" tanya Nozomi.

"Tidak Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk bekerja sama seperti orang tuamu, bahkan aku ragu mereka sekarang sudah ada di rumah" kata Naruto Dingin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ohh... ne Naruto-kun? apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Hn, silahkan jika memang aku bisa menjawabnya maka akan aku jawab"

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar?"

"Hm? untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu Nozomi?"

"Tidak ada maksud lain kok. cuma apa nanti akan ada yang marah jika kita berdua seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang akan marah? dan untuk pacaran sepertinya aku tidak ingin dulu Nozomi mungkin saat Lulus Sekolah dan mempunyai pekerjaan baru aku akan memikirkan Cinta. sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi sudah mulai malam" kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau ikut aku ke sebuah tempat?" tanya Nozomi sambil tersenyum dan Melihat mata Biru itu.

"Mau Kemana lagi??" tanya Naruto.

"Ikuti aku saja Naruto-kun" kata Nozomi menarik tangan Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto tidak marah entah kenapa bagi Naruto saat dekat dengan Nozomi membuat dia merasa lebih nyaman entah sihir apa yang dipakai Nozomi tapi dia harap sihir ini selalu menempel padanya.

"Supermarket?" kata Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat papan tulisan pamflet itu.

"Sebenarnya aku baru ingat kalau persediaan di apartemen ku hampir habis jadi sekalian juga berbelanja kan?" kata Nozomi sambil masuk kedalam supermarket itu lalu mengambil keranjang yang disediakan disana.

Naruto dan Nozomi saat ini sedang memilih-milih bahan Makanan, Eh Ralat hanya Nozomi yang memilih-milih bahan makanan sedangkan untuk Naruto dia sedang membawakan keranjang belanjaan Nozomi karena harga diri sebagai lelaki.

Naruto melihat Nozomi memilih-milih barang belanjaan seperti Sayur-sayuran yang segar dan yang mana Yang busuk, seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat ahli, sepertinya Pria yang bisa menikahi Nozomi bakal sangat bahagia memiliki istri seperti Nozomi. tidak hanya cantik tapi juga memiliki kasih sayang seorang ibu dan sepertinya Nozomi pandai Memasak.

"Nozomi apa masih lama? tangan ku sudah pegal-pegal membawa belanjaan mu dan bukannya ini terlalu banyak?" tanya Naruto sungguh saat ini tangan Naruto sudah pegal-pegal karena belanjaan Nozomi terlalu banyak.

"Umm?" sementara yang diajak Bicara malah lebih fokus memilih bahan-bahan. Naruto yang dihiraukan oleh Nozomi hanya mengerutu.

"Nozomi!" panggil Naruto sedikit keras agar Nozomi merespon dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, tinggal beberapa barang lagi oke?" kata Nozomi sambil mengacungkan Wortel kearah Naruto.

"Hah~ apakah penderitaan ini masih lama kami-sama!?" guman Naruto menanyakan takdirnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Nozomi dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya yang pasti itu adalah belanjaan milik Nozomi.

"Nozomi apa apartemen mu sudah dekat?" tanya Naruto kepada Nozomi yang sedang mengecek smart phone miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok" kata Nozomi tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto dan lebih fokus kearah smart phone nya karena banyak pesan dari grup myusu atau grup Idol miliknya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan daerah apartemen milik Nozomi, dan Naruto mengikuti Nozomi untuk naik menuju lantai tempat tinggal Nozomi dan juga masih membawa belanjaan milik Nozomi tentunya.

"Ne Naruto-kun." panggil Nozomi.

"Hm, ada apa Nozomi? apa kau masih ingin ke tempat lain Lagi!?" tanya Naruto waspada karena bisa saja perempuan didepannya ini ingin menyiksa Naruto lagi.

"Hihihihi bukan itu, tapi boleh juga sih membawa mu ketempat lain lagi." kata Nozomi cekikikan.

"Jika kau masih ingin pergi ketempat lain. mungkin lain kali saja ya?" bujuk Naruto karena bisa gawat untuk tubuhnya.

"Ya aku terima ajakan kencan milikmu Naruto-kun" kata Nozomi.

"Hn, jadi kau ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak jadi deh Mungkin lain kali saja" kata Nozomi.

"Hah??" Bingung Naruto karena perkataan Nozomi dan juga penasaran apa yang dimaksud Nozomi tadi, Tapi perempuan ini sulit dimengerti jadi Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing toh nanti juga Nozomi akan memberitahu dirinya.

**TBC :v**

* * *

**akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 capek juga ya kalo bikin Fic tapi mending dibawa fun aja lah hehe**

**dan**

**Untuk yang minta panjangin Word kayaknya gk bisa karena w gk pengen bikin cerita yang terlalu panjang dan Ribet hehehe jadi maaf ye tapi akan w usahin sampe 1k word nya kalo masih pengen panjang kalian Kebangetan**

**oke Sekian Bacot saya**

**Shiraki out~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya w dan Love Live juga sama

Warning Author masih Newbie mungkin bakal jelek dan juga bakal acak acakan Cerita nya Dan Pasti Typo akan ada

Author: Shiraki

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Summary: siapa bilang idol gk bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?

* * *

Naruto dan Nozomi sekarang berada di depan apartemen Nozomi, terlihat Naruto sedang mengecek jam tangan miliknya dengan kedua tangan yang membawa belanjaan Nozomi.

"Naruto-kun jika tidak keberatan apakah kamu mau masuk dulu kedalam?" tanya Nozomi pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandang datar teras Nozomi.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak bisa Nozomi. takut menimbulkan masalah dengan tetangga mu." jawab Naruto seadanya, dan juga sekarang terlalu malam untuk mampir apalagi dia ingin segera pulang untuk tidur di kasurnya.

"Hmm, kamu benar juga Naruto-kun pasti tetanggaku berpikir yang tidak-tidak" kata Nozomi sambil mencubit dagunya seolah sedang berpikir keras. tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat Nozomi terlihat lucu dimata Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terkekeh dan mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari Nozomi.

"Hehehe, aku selalu berpikir kenapa kau belum mempunyai pasangan Nozomi" celetuk Naruto.

"E-ehhh.. " bingung Nozomi.

"Ya bisa dibilang kau akan sangat sempurna sebagai kekasih atau istri dengan sifat mu ini yang kadang-kadang seperti seorang ibu tapi juga agak kekanak-kanakan, entah kenapa aku menyukai sifat mu itu" jelas Naruto karena sepertinya Nozomi bingung dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"A-apa yang kau ka-katakan Na-naruto-kun!?" kejut Nozomi tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengucapkan hal itu, di dalam hati Nozomi sebenarnya sangat senang dengan perkataan Naruto tapi juga ada rasa malu yang juga muncul.

"Hehe, aku hanya mengatakan sebenarnya Nozomi. baiklah aku pulang dulu. selamat malam Nozomi-chan" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjau dari pintu apartemen Nozomi dengan satu tangan melambai.

Nozomi tidak menjawab karena masih merespon apa yang Naruto katakan tadi apalagi tadi Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan' yang membuat Nozomi memerah sendiri. 'tunggu kenapa dengan aku ini? apakah aku menyukai Naruto-kun? tapi aku harus fokus ke Myusu dulu. ah aku jadi bingung sendiri, ayolah tenang kan dirimu Nozomi Tojo kau harus fokus ke Myusu' batin Nozomi sambil memegang pipinya yang merona.

'tunggu jangan-jangan ini... ' batin Nozomi sambil masuk ke apartemen miliknya dan mengambil belanjaan nya yang berada di sebelah pintu.

* * *

Beralih ke tokoh utama kita saat ini yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemen miliknya sendiri, dan Naruto sadar ada 2 orang yang mengikuti dirinya tapi karena kecerobohan salah satunya hingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik hingga membuat Naruto memutuskan menoleh kebelakang dan menyuruh siapapun itu untuk keluar.

"Hei! siapa kalian? dari tadi kalian mengikuti ku, apa mau mu hah!" kata Naruto sambil bersiaga siapa tau yang mengikuti nya ini orang yang berbahaya.

Dua orang keluar menunjukkan dirinya pada Naruto dan ternyata adalah 2 perempuan. berambut pirang sepertinya tapi tak terlalu cerah seperti rambut miliknya, dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam bergaya twin tail.

"Siapa kau?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. siapa kalian hah!?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kami teman Nozomi, dan siapa kau karena akhir-akhir ini Nozomi terlihat dekat dengan dirimu?"

"Oh teman Nozomi, siapa aku? aku juga sama seperti kalian" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hei jawab yang benar!" kata Perempuan berambut hitam twin tail.

"Baiklah-baiklah namaku Naruto dan siapa kalian" kata Naruto dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan seorang perempuan karena itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah namaku Eli dan di sebelah ku Nico. kami teman grup **Idol** Nozomi" kata Eli sambil melirik Nico yang berada disampingnya.

"Oh baiklah, jadi ada apa kalian mengikuti ku?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Aku ingin tau apa hubunganmu dengan Nozomi?" kata Eli santai karena Naruto juga terlihat tidak ingin membuat suasana tegang.

"Aku teman Nozomi, apakah itu sudah puas?"

"Jangan bohong kau! katakan sebenarnya apa kau pacar Nozomi!?" kata Nico membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop apakah mereka mengikuti dirinya hanya untuk hal seperti ini. oh ayolah Naruto kira ada masalah apa ternyata hanya hal seperti ini.

"Maaf kan temanku Naruto-san, tapi apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Nozomi?" oke kali ini Naruto kesal karena mereka menghentikan dirinya untuk ini.

"Oke aku adalah teman Nozomi, hanya **_Teman _**Nozomi jika kalian tidak percaya tanyakan kepada Nozomi sendiri." kata Naruto dengan penekanan di kata teman. sambil berbalik ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Naruto menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan mereka tidak akan menghentikan dirinya lagi.

Eli dan Nico sekarang sedang dalam keadaan dimana mereka hanya memandang punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh, tapi sebenarnya mereka ingin tau siapa Naruto Uzumaki ini kenapa dia bisa terlihat dekat dengan Nozomi. karena mereka tau Nozomi tidak bisa memiliki banyak teman karena kehidupannya dulu. dan mereka memilih untuk menanyakan ini kepada Nozomi langsung.

* * *

Pagi hari ini terlihat cerah dilangit, tapi ada sebuah ruangan yang memiliki hawa mencekam dan ruangan itu adalah ruangan grup **Idol** Myusu. Terlihat sekarang 8 personil perempuan lainnya sedang mengerubungi seseorang yang berada di tengah yang ternyata perempuan yang kita kenal sebagai Nozomi lah yang sedang di kerubungi oleh teman-temannya.

"Ano... Minna kenapa kalian mengerubungi ku seperti ingin menginterogasi diriku ini" kata Nozomi sambil memegang kartu tarot miliknya.

"Nozomi siapa Naruto Uzumaki itu?" tanya salah satu teman Nozomi yang mengenal/mengetahui Naruto, yaitu Eli karena hanya Eli dan Nico yang tau siapa pria yang sedang dekat dengan Nozomi.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun? kenapa kau bisa tau namanya Elichi?" bukannya menjawab Nozomi malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Sudahlah! jawab dulu Nozomi!"kali ini Nico yang berbicara.

" Ha'i ha'i, Naruto-kun adalah seorang pemuda yang kutemui 3bulan yang lalu saat aku sedang menuju kuil ku dan dia lah yang menyelamatkan ku yang hampir tertabrak 3bulan yang lalu" kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan pertama dirinya dan Naruto karena kecerobohan dirinya, sebenarnya dia sangat malu mengingat itu tapi entah kenapa pertemuan dirinya dan Naruto mampu membuat nya tersenyum.

Apa yang terjadi? ya para personil Myusu sangat kaget mendengar kalo Nozomi hampir tertabrak dan juga mereka lega kalo Nozomi bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu. tapi mereka masih ingin tau satu hal lagi.

"Jadi Naruto-san menyelamatkanmu kan?" tanya Eli kepada Nozomi yang hanya mennggangguk dan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kartu tarot miliknya sendiri.

"Jadi kau tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto itu kan?" tanya Nico secara gamblang membuat Nozomi tersentak kaget karena ucapan Nico.

"Kami masih belum berpacaran Nicochi" kata Nozomi kembali Rileks.

semua anggota Myusu menghela nafas lega karena Nozomi masih belum berpacaran, karena mereka takut akan pacar Nozomi menganggu keseimbangan grup **Idol** mereka.

setelah beberapa saat dalam keadaan hening mereka mencoba mencermati kata Nozomi kembali hingga-

"HAH!? tadi kau bilang masih belum berpacaran kan Nozomi!?" tanya semua anggota Myusu yang akhirnya konek dengan perkataan Nozomi.

"Ufufufu" tawa Nozomi tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

**TBC :****v**

* * *

**hah** **akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini Huh~ capek banget. oh iya w minta saran kalian dong bagaimana cerita ini akan tamat soalnya w bingung dan kalo terserah jangan marah kalo endingnya akan tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan W menjelaskan berapa bulan perkenalan Nozomi dan Naruto. Oh iya ini bakalan tamat di kontes Love Live yang terakhir dan kenapa sikap Nozomi berbeda di akhir cerita tunggu aja kelanjutannya di chapter depan yang gk tau kapan Update nya.**

**Hehehe kayaknya w kebanyakan Bacot ya? **

**Shiraki Left~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya w dan Love Live juga sama

Warning Author masih Newbie mungkin bakal jelek dan juga bakal acak acakan Cerita nya Dan Pasti Typo akan ada

Author: Shiraki

Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of life

Summary: siapa bilang idol gk bisa jatuh cinta secara Normal?

* * *

Saat ini grup **Idol **Myusu sedang bersiap-siap untuk kontes terakhir Love Live, semuanya terlihat tegang karena penampilan mereka kali ini akan menentukan kemenangan mereka.

"Minna jangan panik, kita harus tetap tenang karena kita tidak mengincar kemenangan bukan?" kata Nozomi saat dia merasa bahwa anggota Myusu sangat gelisah.

"Ya Nozomi-chan benar, kita mengikuti ini untuk mengukir kebersamaan kita untuk terakhir kalinya!" kata Nico saat sadar bahwa mereka melupakan niat sebenarnya mereka.

"Ya!/um!/kau benar!" kata anggota Myusu semangat.

Nozomi yang melihat mereka sudah sedikit santai tersenyum sambil melihat kartu tarot miliknya, saat sedang asik melihat kartu tarotnya Nozomi mendapat pesan di HP nya.

From:Naruto

Hei Nozomi aku sudah ada di area penonton kuharap penampilan milikmu berhasil dan kerja keras mu dan anggota grup milikmu terbayarkan dan semoga sukses.

Naruto.

Nozomi melihat pesan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus hingga menampilkan kecantikan Nozomi yang dapat membuat para Pria langsung mimisan.

"Ara~ baiklah minna kita lakukan terbaik dan kita ukir kenangan bersama." kata Nozomi sambil melangkah menuju panggung bersama anggota Myusu.

"Inilah perjalanan Terakhir Kita sebagai Myusu!" kata Nico.

* * *

Naruto melihat kearah panggung yang saat ini sedang menampilkan grup **Idol** milik Nozomi, terlihat Nozomi dan grup nya menari dengan semangat dan dengan senyuman gembira di wajah mereka.

Naruto yang melihat Nozomi menari hanya bisa Tersenyum melihat itu, Naruto melihat kearah penonton yang sangat semangat melihat penampilan grup Nozomi.

"Ternyata dia sangat cantik ya... " gumam Naruto dengan sedikit Blushing.

* * *

Terlihat kini mereka menunggu pengumuman tentang pemenang dan yang muncul adalah grup Myusu itu membuat semua anggota grup Myusu melompat senang.

"Tidak kusangka mereka menang." kata Naruto saat melihat papan pengumuman yang berada di atas panggung.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan reaksi para penonton, dimana mereka saat ini meminta grup Myusu untuk tampil lagi.

(Selanjutnya kayak di Animenya)

* * *

Kini nampak Naruto dan Nozomi sedang berjalan bersama atau bisa dibilang mereka sedang berkencan karena permintaan Nozomi, Naruto hanya bisa menurut karena sepertinya Nozomi tadi terlihat lelah. mungkin dengan kencan akan membuat Nozomi kembali semangat.

"Selamat ya Nozomi." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun." kata Nozomi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Nozomi." panggil Naruto serius.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, tapi aku ragu untuk mengatakan nya." kata Naruto memandang Nozomi dengan sedikit senyum tulus miliknya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Aku sejujurnya tidak tau apa yang melanda diriku sekarang, saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman seperti waktu berjalan sangat lama saat bersamamu jujur aku ingin waktu berjalan sangat-sangat lama saat bersamamu, dan kurasa aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku."

"... " Nozomi hanya Blushing ditempat sambil menutup mulutnya, karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya sangat membuat dia malu tapi juga senang.

"Jadi aku rasa aku menyukai mu Nozomi!" kata Naruto serius dengan menggenggam tangan Nozomi.

"... Kurasa aku juga Naruto-kun." jawab Nozomi sambil membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

Naruto dan Nozomi hanya saling menatap satu sama lain mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing, tapi tiba-tiba mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing hampir berciuman.

"Mama lihat kakak itu sedang berciuman!" ya sepertinya ada yang mengganggu momen mereka, Naruto dan Nozomi langsung menjauhkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. (Hehe Bocah Pintar)

"Jadi?" Naruto dan Nozomi hanya saling diam beberapa saat hingga Naruto menarik tangan Nozomi untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Nozomi yang tangannya ditarik Naruto.

"Kencan!" kata Naruto.

Nozomi hanya bisa Blushing di tempat dan mengikuti Naruto yg menarik dirinya, Naruto mengajak Nozomi berkeliling di taman. Naruto membelikan Nozomi Creep dan membuat Nozomi senang dan mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

* * *

**SKIP Hari kelulusannya Naruto dan Nozomi**

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga ya Elichi." kata Nozomi sambil melihat temannya Eli.

"Ya waktu berjalan sangat cepat kurasa." kata Eli saat dia melihat kouhai mereka yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Ya akhirnya lulus dan kita harus membuat masa depan yang cerah, ya walaupun Nozomi sudah punya masa depan yang cerah." kata Nico yang dari tadi hanya melambaikan tangan kearah Kouhai mereka.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan Nicochi!" gugup Nozomi.

"Ya kau benar Nico, hanya Nozomi yang punya masa depan yang terancang." kata Eli yang ikut-ikutan menggoda Nozomi.

"Elichi!" bentak Nozomi.

"Hahaha!" tawa Eli dan Nico karena berhasil menggoda Nozomi.

Mereka bercanda bersama sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sehabis mengucapkan perpisahan kepada anggota Myusu lainya, Tapi kita dapat lihat ada seorang pria yang sedang menunggu di depan Gerbang sekolah Nozomi yang tak lain adalah Karakter utama kita yaitu Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Nozomi yang sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya hanya melihat mereka tanpa ingin menganggu mereka, Saat Nozomi sudah di depan gerbang dia melihat Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Naruto-kun? kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Nozomi sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya aku ingin mengajak mu pergi untuk perayaan kelulusan kita." kata Naruto sambil memandang Nozomi.

"Umm." hanya anggukan yang Naruto dapat.

"Ah kalian juga bisa ikut kok Eli-san, Nico-san." tawar Naruto pada teman Nozomi.

"Ah tidak usah Naruto-san kami ada acara sendiri habis ini." tolak Eli sopan.

"Dan juga kami tidak ingin menganggu kemesraan kalian kok." kata Nico sambil menggoda Nozomi.

"Nicochi!!" bentak Nozomi yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Jaa nee kami pergi dulu." kata Eli yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dengan Nico disamping nya.

"Nikmati kencan itu Nozomi!" kata Nico menggoda Nozomi lagi.

Setelah kepergian Eli dan Nico mereka hanya diam beberapa saat bukan karena apa tapi Naruto hanya diam dan memikirkan hal lain, Nozomi juga hanya masih menenangkan dirinya karena godaan Nico.

"Jadi sekarang waktunya kita menginjak Dunia dewasa, kau ikut Nozomi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya dengan ini kita akan memasuki Dunia orang dewasa, dan aku sangat siap Naruto-kun!" balas Nozomi.

"Haha berarti kau siap untuk menjadi seorang istri kan?" kata Naruto sambil menggoda Nozomi.

"Ya aku akan berusaha menjadi ist-!" Nozomi baru tersadar apa yang dia ucapkan dan langsung melihat kearah Naruto kesal dan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh.

* * *

**Skip Time 4-5 tahun kemudian**

Nozomi sekarang sudah dewasa dengan wajahnya yang lebih dewasa dan sifatnya yang semakin Keibuan, saat ini Nozomi sedang menyapu halaman Kuilnya sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Ano **Miko-san** bisa aku meminta satu **Miko **untuk dibawa pulang?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Nozomi.

Nozomi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa Sweetdrop kecil karena pertanyaan aneh itu, apa maksudnya ingin membawa **Miko** untuk dibawa pulang.

"Itu tidak bi-" kata Nozomi berhenti saat dia melihat orang yang bertanya itu, orang itu mempunyai tampilan rambut Kuning cerah dan kulit Tan memakai setelan pekerja Kantoran.

"Jadi apa bisa?" tanya orang itu.

"Hentikan itu Naruto-kun!" kata Nozomi memanggil orang itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"Oh tidak boleh ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya itu akan sangat aneh!"

"Oh jadi kalo begitu bagaimana kalo begini..." gantung Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan membukanya di depan Nozomi yang ternyata adalah cincin. "Will you marry me?" lanjut Naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Nozomi.

"..." Nozomi tidak bisa menjawab karena terlalu shock, dia melihat Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum kearahnya sambil menyodorkan cincin berwarna putih emas itu.

"Nozomi?" tanya Naruto ragu karena Nozomi hanya diam.

"Ya aku terima!" jawab Nozomi sambil memeluk Naruto erat mengabaikan bahwa mereka saat ini yang berada di Kuil.

Naruto memeluk Nozomi dengan senang dan Nozomi sekarang hanya menangis bahagia di dada Naruto membasahi baju Naruto, Nozomi dan Naruto hanya saling memeluk di bawah sinar Matahari terbenam yang indah.

**Tamat :v**

* * *

**ya akhirnya bisa kutamatin juga nih cerita, sebenarnya saya sempet bingung gimana namatin Cerita karena ada 3 alur.**

**alur pertama Cerita nya akan sedikit Klise.**

**alur kedua Cerita akan memiliki sequel.**

**alur ketiga Cerita yang sedang kalian lihat ini.**

**jujur saya juga bingung gimana caranya membuat sebuah lamaran yang bagus tapi gk terlalu biasa.**

**yaah selesai lah bacot saya tapi saya masih bikin cerita lain Contohnya Has Ended yang sangat berbeda dari fic ini karena bertema Survival apocalypse.**

**Pak Shinn! Mision Clear!**

**Shiraki out~**


End file.
